


Visions are seldom all they seem

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, Infertility, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic-Users, Mpreg, Mythology References, Older Loki/Younger Thor, Past Loki/Odin - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: Loki should hate Thor.He should hate Odin's golden, happy son. He should curse his name and blight his life.Thor's very existence mocks him.Loki should hate Thor, but from the first moment they meet, he doesn't.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	Visions are seldom all they seem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> What a great day to bring a Thorki Maleficent/Sleeping Beauty inspired AU to the table. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Maleficent, it's basically femslash Thorki and I loved the idea of Loki as the powerful magic user who was betrayed by the father and who then falls in love with the son.
> 
> Of course, being me, I had to add sprinkles of Norse Mythology, Comics canon and mpreg. 
> 
> A big huge thank you to my wonderful husband, Jon, who helped me get these thoughts down on paper. He gave me the perspective of what Thor would be thinking and feeling and is my co-creator in so many ways. This story would not exist in any form without him. 
> 
> A quick additional note - Thor does have a crush on Loki while he's is underage, but nothing happens between them until Thor is an adult. (Much to Thor's disappointment.)

The first time Loki met Thor, the boy was five years old.

Loki had not meant to leave it so late. He had judged Frigga’s pregnancy by the standards of his own people. He had assumed it would take her as long as a Frost Giant to bare child and he had calculated accordingly. 

He returned to Asgard on the eve of Thor’s birthday. 

In those calculations he had been correct, but in everything else he had been wrong.

He had swept into the throne room in a flurry of snow despite the warmth of the Asgardian summer, head to toe in black, filled to the brim with the bitterness he had been cultivating since he last saw Odin.

The room had fallen silent in horror; the only sound that of swords being drawn, the noise of metal bared to air and Loki had welcomed it, had welcomed the power it showed he possessed. 

Odin had been fearful of him, and well he should have been.

“I have a gift for your child,” Loki had said, the words so innocuous, but he saw Odin flinch. 

Then that smiling, blond haired child had run forward - so big and happy, and completely unafraid of Loki - eager for the gift Loki had brought him and it had dumbfounded Loki.

He wove something from the air - a glittering ball of sparkling lights to amuse a child - then vanished as quickly as he came.

He returned the next year, for Thor’s sixth birthday, with a present already planned. 

This time it was sugar and nectar that he spun in front of Thor’s delighted eyes, creating for him a delicious edible gift that hardly lasted the day. Loki did not mind. He enjoyed watching Odin’s face as the man looked on, searching for any sign, any hint of betrayal. Loki had laughed and created further treats; enough in the end for the whole of the royal court.

He came again the next year and the next. 

Each time he made Thor something new - fire that did not burn him, a cloak of feathers that hid him from his father’s eye, and each time Thor delighted in Loki’s attendance. Loki stayed late into the night, weaving magic that was nothing more than parlor tricks but enchanting the young prince and his friends.

Then Loki had begun to adventure, bringing back with him not only books and trinkets of the ancient realms, but Thor’s birthday gifts as well.

From the land of the dwarfs he bought Thor a beautiful clockwork toy and Thor managed not to break it until the night before his next birthday.

Loki then gave him a gift befitting the fact that he would one day be a grand warrior - a hammer that could only be wielded by Thor himself, although the boy could hardly support its weight. From that day forward, Thor was never without his beloved hammer Mjolnir.

Loki went next to the home of the dark elves and returned with stolen treasure. For Thor’s birthday that year he gifted the youth fine iron gauntlets inlaid with precious rubies, ones Loki had plucked from the elves’ treasury himself. The gauntlets themselves allowed Thor to hold Mjolnir with ease, crafted for Thor’s hands alone, to grow and change as the boy himself grew. They were not magic, but the fine craftsmanship of the dwarves again whose skills were unmatched and who Loki paid with his ill-gotten treasures.

The next year, Thor’s twelfth, he returned with spell work - a bow that would never miss its target when fired by Thor.

In that year as well he chose to make his home in Asgard. 

Loki had been a nomad, travelling as the spirit took him, never remaining for too long. The only constant in his life had been his return at high summer for Thor’s birthday each year. Now though, he staked out ground and worked his magic and grew great spires of ice that jutted up into the clouds. He crafted himself a tower from that ice and lived there, overlooking the royal palace.

Queen Frigga taught him some of her own magic that year as well, simple spells that Loki had never taken the time to learn. She taught him to make flowers bloom and Loki grew roses - black and sharp thorned and he let them grow over his tower, reminding all who looked upon it that he was still Loki, the god of lies and betrayal and they should not take his new closeness as any sign that he had softened.

He gave Thor a belt for his thirteenth birthday and smiled at Thor’s surprised face. 

“Wear it when you fight,” he told the young man. “It will make you stronger still.”

Thor did wear it and not even a grown man could beat him in the wrestling arena for that belt magnified Thor’s strength tenfold. 

With his hammer and his belt, his gauntlets and his bow, Thor was the envy of Asgard. 

For Thor’s fourteenth year, Loki appeared late in the day, and brought a strange music box. It was wooden, and when opened had nothing inside it, but it played whatever Thor desired - sagas or chants, battle songs or ballads. It had within it multitudes, anything Thor could want to hear and into the night the people of Asgard danced, carried along by the music Loki had gifted them.

Thor had taken Loki’s hands in his own and Loki had danced too, oblivious to everything but Thor’s smiling face and the cold, distrustful gaze of Odin which followed them wherever their dance led.


End file.
